


La genèse et la chute de l'incarné

by Nephelith



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephelith/pseuds/Nephelith
Summary: Comment Kadaj est né, et comment il mourût.





	1. La genèse de l'incarné

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit de la façon dont je m'imagine les détails de la naissance et la mort de Kadaj.  
> Écrit en écoutant "Firelink Shrine" de Dark Souls, si jamais ça vous intéresse...
> 
> Écrit en 2016, révisé en 2020.

Une lumière infinie l'enveloppait. La notion du temps avait disparu. Sa conscience était pleinement fonctionnelle, il savait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit. Mais son corps, lui, était difforme. Il se dilatait, dans son état vaporeux, indescriptible. Sa longue chevelure blanche n'était plus qu'un halo de lumière. Il poursuivait son voyage, porté par le flot, baignant dans cette lumière oscillant entre le blanc immaculé et le vert émeraude - le vert de ses yeux. Autour de lui flottaient d'autres âmes, qui comme la sienne avaient sombré dans l'oubli, dans l'essence de la planète. Peu à peu, dans ce courant silencieux, ses yeux se fermaient, bercés par le calme. « Mon enfant, ne te laisses pas abattre. Vis. » Une douce voix lui chuchotait à l'oreille, telle un ange gardien. Il se sentait en sécurité, nageant dans la douceur la plus pure. « Mon fils, je t'ai toujours aimé ». De l'amour, oui. Il ressentait un amour inné et universel. « S'il te plaît, pour nous deux. Tu peux le faire ». En sentant une main se poser sur sa joue, il entre-ouvrit les yeux, et vit la beauté. La beauté la plus parfaite. Sa chevelure blanche était étalée dans le vide, et son corps bleuté flottait en face du sien. Ses doigts fins caressaient doucement sa joue. Oui, il ressentait un flot d'amour. Il aimait cet être plus que tout. « Mère... », dit-il, doucement. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu dois vivre, mon enfant. Tu ne peux pas abandonner notre combat maintenant. Il est trop tôt. Bats-toi, mon ange. Sois fort. Mon amour te guidera ».

Leur voyage au sein de la lumière infinie continuait paisiblement. Une vision apparut alors devant lui. Il vit un jeune homme aux yeux identiques aux siens, et au cheveux mi-longs d'un même argenté que lui. « Il a été créé pour te remplacer... Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire... Tu es irremplaçable, mon ange... ». Une nouvelle caresse effleura sa joue. « Que dois-je faire, Mère ? ». Le regard rouge de la femme se posa tendrement dans le sien. « Tu vas vivre en lui, mon ange. Car rien ne peut te remplacer. Tu es éternel ».

Par sa force, elle matérialisa le jeune homme face à eux. « Tu peux le faire, mon fils. Je crois en toi ». Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il fixa le jeune homme, puis reposa ses yeux sur la femme qu'il aimait tant. « Je ne veux pas te quitter... », dit-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude. « Tu ne me quittera pas... Je suis toujours avec toi... Toujours ». D'une main, elle amena sa tête contre son épaule et caressa ses longs cheveux argentés. « Va, à présent ».  
Il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme. « Tu es moi, désormais ». Comme par instinct, il laissa son âme fusionner avec le corps du jeune homme. À cet instant, son corps se divisa, et deux autres hommes apparurent derrière lui, et l'âme elle-même se divisa et fusionna avec les trois corps. Le premier ferma les yeux et inspira. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, il sourit.

« Mon fils... ».

Ils disparurent.

« C'est bien, mon enfant. Nous sommes prêts à régner à nouveau sur cette planète... Lorsque je suis arrivée ici il y a plus de deux milles ans, ils n'ont pas compris que j'étais supérieure à eux... Voir ces misérables humains se sentir héroïques de m'avoir emprisonnée... ». Elle laissa échapper un rire sarcastique. « C'était d'un pathétisme horripilant... Le destin, leur destin, m'a choisie pour les dominer. Ils ne sont que les pions de mon jeu, des poussières sans importance au milieu de cet univers que je détruis dans un plaisir inouï. Depuis des millénaires, j'existe et je suis la reine de toute chose. Le monde s'agenouille face à ma puissance, me craint et me vénère. Leur vanité est sans limites... Ils oublient qu'il y a depuis toujours quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux. Ces inférieurs croyaient vraiment qu'ils allaient m'arrêter ? Se mesurer à plus fort que soi est une bataille perdue d'avance.

Je suis... éternelle ».

Une brise glaciale caressait son corps nu. Le vent se sifflait contre les parois des rochers. Des mots résonnaient dans sa tête, des images floues envahissaient ses yeux. Il vit un jeune homme blond, armé d'une grande épée. Des textes tirés d'archives, des extraits de romans. Des fleurs dans une église abandonnée. Un sentiment d'amour pour les uns, de haine pour les autres.

« Tu es moi, désormais. Oublie tes souvenirs passés, renie tes désirs. Toi et moi ne formons qu'un ».

C'est alors qu'il reprit conscience. Tout était sous une couche de brume dans son esprit comme à l'extérieur. Abandonné dans ce lieu sombre et froid, il se leva, suivi de près par ses deux semblables. Il savait de manière innée qui il était, comme s'il l'était depuis toujours, comme si telle était son identité réelle, comme si sans pouvoir mettre de mots clairs dessus. « Je ne sais pas qui il est. Je ne le connais pas. Mais je le sens en moi... »

Une couche d'énergie noire enveloppa son corps.

« Allons retrouver Mère ».


	2. La chute de l'incarné

\- Je ne serai jamais... un souvenir.

L'homme à la longue chevelure argentée disparu. Son corps se désagrégea en une pluie de particules d'énergie, qui, en retombant au sol, laissaient apparaître le corps presque sans vie de l'incarné.

\- Mère... Je t'ai cherchée pendant si longtemps...  
\- Je le sais... Et je suis si fière de toi...  
\- …M'aimes-tu, mère ?  
\- Évidemment, mon fils.

Du dos de sa fine main, elle caressa la joue de celui qui l'appelait « mère ». À ce doux contact, il ferma les yeux.

\- Ils ont essayé à nouveau de me brimer, ils n'ont toujours pas compris que je suis leur déesse... Toujours et encore, leur vanité fait ses preuves... Pourquoi mener cette lutte sans fin contre quelque chose qui les dépasse ? Pourquoi s'efforcer de croire en un idéal inatteignable ? Peu importe le nombre de fois où ils me feront tomber, je me relèverai encore plus forte. Peut-être qu'ils le comprendront, un jour. Quand tout espoir sera perdu. Quand mon pouvoir inégalé grandira de plus belle et les frappera comme jamais. Ils me font tomber, et croient encore et encore que c'est la fin. Un jour, un jour, peut-être qu'ils comprendront qu'en me laissant vaincre, je ne fais que me moquer d'eux...

Son cœur battait rapidement. Cette femme qu'il a rêvée, cette rencontre qu'il a désirée, tout était bien réel. Elle était là, devant lui. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, doucement.

\- Mère... N'es-tu pas... déçue ?

Elle le regarda d'un air tendre, dissimulant un sourire remplit de la perversion la plus cruelle.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, je le sais.  
\- Mais... Tu ne pourras plus régner...  
\- Mon enfant... Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Va, à présent... Tes efforts ne seront pas oubliés. Nous reviendrons... Et à présent, nous serons toujours ensemble... mon fils.

Il leva la main, comme pour effleurer un fantôme. Une perle salée coula le long de ses joues. « Mère... ».  
Dans les bras de son ennemi, son corps s'évapora.


End file.
